When traveling with an infant or toddler, the use of a typical airline or railroad pull-down tray is greatly compromised. One problem is simply the injury aspect of the hard sharp edges of such trays. Another exposure is spillage of liquids which will run off the flat surface quickly before any wiping can be attempted. Any public conveyance also presents exposure to unsanitary surfaces which are more difficult for infants and toddlers to ward off.
The prior art reveals several related patents and/or patent applications. U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,461 of Bolton and US patent application 2007/0205640 of Pecorino relate to portable food containers. Other US patents/applications disclose rigid plastic trays such as 2002/0060480 of Catelli, and 5,823,615 of Haut for high chairs. U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,763 of Getfield describes an over-the-seat travel tray with upright walls; U.S. Pat. No. 7,276,400 of Cutshall is for a lockable folding tray. U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,713 of Larson describes a waterbed mattress tray, while U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,349 of Koyna is for a travel tray for a seat. US patent application 2006/0049193 of D'Olimpio et al discloses a collapsible serving tray which is spring loaded. It is a rigid serving tray when its four hinged segments are in the open position.
The prior art does not disclose a portable travel tray liner that securely attaches to a travel tray to create a more compatible tray surface for infants and toddlers.